<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>milky milky coco by loeylane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583625">milky milky coco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane'>loeylane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Filthy, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeylane/pseuds/loeylane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jungwoo waited too long but maybe that was a good thing</p><p> </p><p>-----<br/>pure mf filth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>milky milky coco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts">lu_woo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey i'm back bitches bet u thought u had seen the last of me xoxo<br/>this came from a chat i had with <a href="https://twitter.com/buttercupwoo"> buttercup </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jungwoo usually didn’t have to wait all day for doyoung to come home. the latter usually popping over around lunch time and getting home before dark. but today doyoung was incredibly busy, papers were piled high on his desk and his eyes were going crossed. he didn’t even know what time it was when he decided to leave the office for the day. he hoped he wasn’t too late but the dark sky and bright city lights proved him wrong. checking his clock revealed just how late he was coming home the minute hand pushing just past 10 had a sigh blowing past his chapped lips. </p><p>he patiently waited at the bus stop pulling out his phone in the meantime. sifting through email notifications, a few missed calls and texts one particular message caught his eye. he smiled, opening the messages from jungwoo only to gape a second later. </p><p>~ need you ~<br/>
*image attached*</p><p>normally doyoung wouldn’t be bothered by pictures from jungwoo. normally he would smile fondly and reply back, but this picture was different. jungwoo was wearing one of doyoung’s white button-ups the material damp around his chest jungwoo’s tits full and pressing against the thin fabric. doyoung stared at his phone, zooming in and out of the photo noticing the small details. his mouth watered at the swollen nipples peeking from underneath the thin shirt. </p><p>jungwoo usually didn’t wait all day for doyoung to come home and empty his full breasts. doyoung would take his lunch to relieve jungwoo of the fullness in his chest. but with doyoung skipping lunch and running late, woo was overflowing. </p><p>it had become this unspoken thing between the two after jungwoo’s pump had broken right before his nightly pump. no shops were open and doyoung’s mouth was warm and inviting. it beat the mechanical plastic he was used to. it had become routine waking up to doyoung nuzzled into his chest mouth latched to his swollen bud. or doyoung coming by during lunch dipping his cold hand into jungwoo’s shirt. jungwoo would fall asleep with doyoung emptying him. </p><p>doyoung sat on the bus for what felt like hours, knees bouncing waiting for his stop. when it finally came he stood before the vehicle even halted. he waited impatiently for his stop eyes glancing from his phone to the buildings passing. he hurried off and down the sidewalk during the cool spring night. he couldn’t possibly get to their building any faster, moments like these he wished he could teleport. </p><p>his phone alarmed with a notification of a text. he pulled it from his pants pocket making quick work of his passcode as he pushed the glass door open. he pressed the smooth plastic elevator button not once or twice probably ten times. he opened his messages as he heard the elevator ping and the doors slide open. he fiddled with the floor number and the close door button before settling in the corner of the elevator to read his message, another from jungwoo. </p><p>~ i can see your location you know ~ </p><p>maybe doyoung should have responded earlier with something sexy or something to get his partner wound up. but that would be out of character. he just stared further at the picture until the elevator pinged once more. he couldn’t seem too needy when he came in he had to seem unbothered. so he made his strides slower the further he walked down the hall. taking his time to put the passcode in to unlock the door. </p><p>he stepped into the apartment hearing jungwoo’s music playing as he set his things down at the entryway. his keys jingling as he did, alerting jungwoo of his presence. but he didn’t greet him as he normally would. doyoung exited the entryway finding his way to the kitchen thinking the light would be where jungwoo was. he was wrong. he turned into the living room stopping dead in his tracks at what he saw. </p><p>his partner was splayed out on the couch hands gripping needily at his chest. milk dripped down his fingers and onto his tummy. he still dawned doyoung’s white button up although the buttons were undone and the shirt was pushed aside. jungwoo’s eyes were clamped shut his lip pulled beneath his teeth, his little gray shorts featured a growing bulge and pretty little dark patch. doyoung’s breath was caught in his throat looking at his milky lover. </p><p>jungwoo whimpered from the couch, his nipples puffy and swollen he needed doyoung. </p><p>“will you quit staring and just come help me,” jungwoo whined. doyoung had never moved faster crossing the floor in record time. he found himself crouching in front of the couch jungwoo currently occupied. </p><p>“why didn’t you just use the extra pump?” doyoung questioned eyes glazed over as he stared. </p><p>“it started to feel good, thinking about you coming home to empty me while i was so so so full. it’s so full doie,” jungwoo’s eyes fluttered looking at doyoung. </p><p>“you are disgusting,” doyoung said reaching up to grab jungwoo’s hands. the milk still dripping from his fingers. doyoung brought his jungwoo’s fingers into his mouth sucking the lukewarm milk from his sweet skin. jungwoo whimpered his tits dripping as he did. doyoung hurried bringing his mouth up to jungwoo’s left tit clamping around the swollen bud sucking the warm sweet milk into his mouth. </p><p>it slowly took over his senses everything was jungwoo his mouth full his nose pressed against his lovers bosom. it was so warm, so comfortable, so inviting. doyoung thought of living like this just leeching off of jungwoo forever attached to his teat. he didn’t notice his mouth getting so full he couldn’t swallow fast enough the precious milk spilling from his lips down his chin onto jungwoo’s gray shorts. </p><p>he eventually came up for air gasping while a few drops dripped down his chin. his pupils blown when he looked up at jungwoo. doyoung’s hand grasped tightly to jungwoo’s right breast, kneading the soft flesh watching in awe as the liquid dripped from the puffy nipple. </p><p>“i’m gonna ask you something crazy.” jungwoo whispered while he held doyoung’s head softly. doyoung nodded, still dazed and full of milk. “will you suck me off?” </p><p>doyoung couldn’t move fast enough between pulling off jungwoo’s stained shorts and trying to focus on the heavy tits at his eye level. eventually he was able to pull down the shorts while his lips latched to the right nipple tongue dancing in the warmth of the sweet milk. </p><p>doyoung removed his mouth from his favorite place only to move it too his second favorite place. milk still filled his cheeks when he grasped jungwoo’s leaking cock. he dripped the milk from his cheeks onto his member. </p><p>jungwoo hissed watching him it was probably the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed. his lover spitting his own milk onto his cock watching it drip down the head and onto the shaft drips danced down his legs and into his hair and onto their couch. </p><p>doyoung finally placed his warm mouth onto jungwoo’s cock. maybe it was the heat of the situation or jungwoo’s milk really did make doyoung’s mouth warmer. doyoung looked up at jungwoo who still held his hands in doyoung’s hair, almost as if he was giving permission. </p><p>jungwoo took the gesture and bucked into the warmth doyoung provided. doyoung gagged and eyes watered as jungwoo’s heavy tits jiggled. he couldn’t stop his hands moving back up to grip jungwoo. milking him softly while jungwoo fucked into his mouth, milk still dripping down doyoung’s cheeks. doyoung went up for air only to latch onto jungwoo’s nipple swallowing more milk and spitting it back onto his cock. </p><p>the white liquid coating jungwoo’s skin making him buck up into the air for friction. doyoung pressed his lips onto the head of jungwoo’s cock pressing his tongue into the slit, lapping up the milk and precum. doyoung couldn’t think of a sweeter treat than his lover's cock and milk all at once. </p><p>jungwoo proded up at doyoung’s tongue seeking out the warmth of his mouth again. doyoung obliged opening his lips and sinking his mouth down onto jungwoo’s cock. he felt jungwoo shift before fucking into the back of his throat. his tears began to drip and mix with the milk and spit on his chin. he had never felt so disgusting and messy and hot. </p><p>jungwoo moaned and doyoung knew he was close. hollowing his cheeks out a little more waiting for jungwoo to cum. just when doyoung thought he would get warm cum shooting down his throat jungwoo pulled out. </p><p>“wanna cum on your pretty milky face,” he whimpered with a sore throat tapping his cock against doyoung’s cheek. </p><p>doyoung moved his face from jungwoo’s cock, finding his way back to his teat filling his mouth once more only to spill it out onto jungwoo’s cock. using the milk as lube he gripped jungwoo in his hands steadying his rhythm. he liked this because he could focus on jungwoo’s expressions watch his face contort in pleasure. watch his lips fall open hot breathes coming out while his chest heaved and glistened with sweat. </p><p>“fuck doie, i’m gonna,” doyoung suck his tongue out in response continuing his hand movements with more vigor. watching jungwoo when the hot cum shot onto his face, his hair and into his mouth. he milked his cock for all it was worth not wanting to waste a drop. </p><p>he brought his mouth up to drink, mixing the salty cum with the sweet milk gulping down every drop. jungwoo tugged on doyoung’s hair bringing him face to face. their lips met milk dripping into jungwoo’s mouth and down his cheeks.</p><p>“you know i’m still full,” jungwoo whispered. doyoung was way ahead of him dipping his head back down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!! i hope u enjoyed ~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/silkysuh"> twitter </a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/inbox"> curious cat </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>